A Bunny's Heart
by SisterSara
Summary: Bonnie and Freddy were the only 2 animatronics for a while but now a new animatronic has arrived: Foxy. Bonnie has taken a liking to him but Freddy hasn't. Freddy tries to get Bonnie's attention more and more but nothing seems to work. I don't own FNAF, all rights go to it's wonderful creator: Scott Cawthon Rated M for language and possible lemons!
1. New Faces

~Hey! This is my first story so I probably won't be as good as other writers you know. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

~Freddy: Male, age 30, & 6'2"

~Bonnie: Female, age 23, C-cups, & 5'7"

~Chica: Female, age 21, C-cups, & 5'8"

~Foxy: Male, age 26, & 6'0"

~Goldie: Female, age 31, C-cups, & 6'3"

~Mike:Male, age 35, & 5'9"

~Bonnie's POV~

Me and Freddy waited for the clock to strike midnight. A few minutes passed and Mike, the night guard, walked through the front doors. "You guys can move now." He said as he walked towards his office. We both moved off the stage as Mike disappeared down the hallway.

"About time we got to move." Freddy said, facing me with a smile. I had always felt like he had a crush on me but I was never too sure.

"I know... the kids were pretty rough today. Do you think we'll ever get another animatronic here?" I asked, looking at him.

"How about we ask Mike? I'm sure he hears company related stuff." He suggested.

"You're a genius! Come on!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway. I dragged him to Mike's office and surely enough, Mike was there.

"Hey, guys. Can I be of service?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Do you think we'll be getting another animatronic?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Pssh... I completely forgot to tell you guys. We are getting another animatronic. Actually, he should be here tonight, around 2 AM maybe." Mike answered. I jumped with joy.

"Him?" Freddy asked cautiously.

"Yes. There'll be another male around here. Also, who's the other bear?" Mike asked.

"Other bear?" Me and Freddy both asked.

"Yeah. It's like Freddy but golden and female." Mike explained.

"I've never seen her around here." I said and Freddy nodded in agreement.

"Huh... she doesn't come around often. Maybe twice every 3 weeks. I think she's just shy." Mike replied.

"Well, anyways, I'm gonna go practice playing my guitar so that the new guy will be impressed." I said and walked down the hall. Freddy quickly caught up with me.

"You don't need to practice. You're already amazing at playing the guitar. You make it look so easy." Freddy said.

"Thanks, Freddy, but I want to make sure I make a good first impression." I explained. I walked to the stage where I had left my guitar and grabbed it. I sat on the edge of the stage and began playing a few notes while Freddy headed into the kitchen. I assumed that Freddy wanted to bake something for the new guy. Maybe a cake or maybe just a classic pizza. After all, this was a pizzeria. I continued to play my guitar until Mike walked out of his office. Usually he didn't do this so I set my guitar down. Outside, I could see a truck backing up the front doors and Mike went outside. Two men lifted a box a few inches taller than Freddy was out of the truck and into the pizzeria. Mike signed a sheet on a clipboard and the men left. Me and Freddy both ran to the box while Mike opened it. Once he opened it, I saw a red fox about 6 feet tall and he had a hook and eye patch. Mike pulled the fox out of the box and powered him on and his eyes opened. His amber eyes first met mine, making me blush. I looked away to hide how red my face was getting.

"Ahoy there, lass and lad! I be Foxy the pirate." He said with a pirate accent.

"Pleasure to meet you. The name's Freddy Fazbear." Freddy replied as he fixed his bowtie.

"I'm Bonnie. It's so nice to have a new face around here." I greeted, holding out my hand.

"Ah, I see we have a pretty one around here." Foxy said, making me blush more as he shook my hand. I swear I could hear Freddy growl quietly.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Hey, Freddy. Could I show him around?" I asked, turning to him.

"Sure. I have more important tasks to do anyways." Freddy answered before he walked away.

"I'm Mike by the way. I'm the security guard around here." Mike said.

"At least yer company knows good workers. Ye seem like a hard workin' man." Foxy replied as he patted Mike on the back.

"Right... I'll be in my office if you need me. Bonnie will show you where it is." Mike said before he left.

"Alright. Come on, Foxy." I said excitedly, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the stage.

"This is the stage where me and Freddy perform. I'm not sure if you'll be with us though." I explained.

~After The Tour~

"And this is the end of the tour. Do you think you'll like it here?" I asked Foxy as I turned to face him.

"Oh, most definitely." He answered as he smiled at me. I had noticed that he had some gold teeth amongst his white ones.

"I'm glad to hear that. So, what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"I wanna hear about ye, lass." He answered.

"Alright. Let's go find a place to sit down." I said as I walked towards the dining room. He quickly followed after me and we sat down at a table.

"So, what do ye do around here?" Foxy asked.

"I play the guitar and sometimes I bake." I answered.

"I'm sure your baking is delicious." He said.

"How'd ye get the name 'Bonnie'?" He asked.

"Well, originally it was just 'Bunny' and kids just started calling me Bonnie so, really that's how it came to be." I answered.

"Interestin'. How old are ye?" Foxy asked.

"23. What about you?" I asked back.

"I be 26 years of age." He answered.

"I see. Just so you know, we are only allowed to move freely between midnight and 6 AM." I explained.

"Got it. What happens if we move outside of that time?" He asked.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure actually. That's a good question. Well, it's almost six so I'll see you tonight. You can just stay behind those curtains because I'm not sure if you'll be performing with us today or not." I explained as I pointed to a little stage covered by a purple curtain with yellow stars on it.

"Alright. Goodbye, lass." He said as he stood up.

"Goodbye, Foxy. I'll be sure to bake you something tonight." I replied as I too stood up. He smiled and disappeared behind the purple curtains. Freddy was already in his spot and I stood beside him after grabbing my guitar. The clock chimed for 6 AM and Mike left. I was excited to finally have someone new around here but who was this golden version of Freddy?

* * *

~I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I might not upload as frequently because I'm a little busy but I'll try to upload as quickly as possible. Bye!


	2. Crushes & Fights

~Bonnie's POV~

The clock chimed for midnight and I had noticed that over the last half hour, Freddy seemed to get more and more agitated. Me and Freddy both climbed off the stage and Foxy came off of his temporary stage. He walked up to the both of us. "Ahoy, Freddy, Bonnie." He greeted.

"Hello." Freddy said flatly.

"Hey, Foxy." I greeted him with a smile in which he smiled back.

"I'll catch you two later." Freddy said and walked away. Me and Foxy both looked at each in concern.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. I'll be back soon." I said to Foxy and quickly caught up with Freddy.

"Freddy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Freddy... please." I begged.

"Fine. You know what's wrong? Foxy. I don't trust him." He explained in a stern tone as he stopped walking and faced me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered and walked away. I sighed and walked back over to Foxy.

"So, what's wrong with Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"He's just having a bad day." I lied.

"I see. How's yer day been, lass?" He asked.

"Good and yours?" I asked back.

"Aside from sittin' in there all day, good. I did miss ye though." He answered, making me blush. I looked away to hide my red face.

"How about I bake you something?" I asked.

"I'd love it if ye did." He answered as we both walked towards the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen followed by Foxy.

"Alright. What would you like me to bake?" I asked him.

"Would ye mind bakin' cookies?" He asked.

"Not at all." I answered and began grabbing the ingredients. After I put together the ingredients, I put the soon to be ready cookies in the oven.

"Right. They'll be done soon." I said.

"Thanks for doin' this, lass." Foxy replied.

"Oh, you're welcome. Think of it as a welcome gift." I said.

"Do ye wanna talk while we wait?" He asked.

"I'd love to, Foxy." I answered, sitting down and he sat down with me.

"So... are ye and Freddy... a... thing?" He asked.

"What? No. Freddy's just a friend. I only see him as a friend, nothing more." I answered.

"I see. Have ye ever wanted a boyfriend?" He asked me, making me blush.

"Yes. I've always wanted a guy who can protect me and be passionate." I answered.

"Good to know." He muttered but I didn't quite hear him.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Oh, it was nothin'." He answered. The bell on the oven rang, indicating that the cookies were done. I stood up and pulled the cookies out of the oven.

"They have to cool first." I said as Foxy licked his lips. I set the cookies on the counter and sat back down.

"So, what kind of things do you do?" I asked, facing Foxy.

"Well, I do what a pirate does. I explore, I conquer, and I get the booty." He answered as he smirked at me, making me blush again.

"Aren't you flirty?" A female voice called out. Me and Foxy both turned to see a golden bear.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing up.

"Golden Freddy but you can call me Goldie." She answered.

"How come I haven't seen you around here before?" I asked.

"I have important tasks to run. I figured I'd drop by. So, Bonnie, who's the new guy?" She asked.

"He's Foxy... and how do you know my name?" I asked, frowning at her in confusion.

"Oh, little Bonnie, don't you remember me?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"Well, I taught you how to play the guitar." She explained.

"Foxy, tell me about yourself." She ordered as she sat down in my seat and crossed her legs.

"Well, I'm a pirate as ye can see and I'm 26. How about ye?" He asked.

"Age 31. Replaced to that miserable bear that you know as the quote on quote 'wonderful' Freddy Fazbear." She answered as she rolled her eyes.

"Freddy isn't miserable." I said.

"He is too. Look how he's been acting since Foxy got here. Anyways, I should get going. Until next time, you two lovebirds." Goldie said.

"Lovebirds? Uhh... pssh, w-we're just friends." I argued while blushing.

"I know that you two will get feelings for each other, it's only a matter of time." Goldie explained before disappearing.

"I think those cookies are done." I said, changing the subject. I grabbed the cookies and handed one to Foxy.

"Mmmmm... lass, these taste amazin'." He said as he enjoyed every bite.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Don't mention." He said as he ate another cookie.

"I'm gonna go bring some to Freddy. I'll be back in a couple minutes, okay?" I asked, standing up.

"Alright, lass." He answered. I smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Freddy was sitting on the stage. Once he saw me, his ears perked up and a smile came across his face.

"Hello, Bonnie." He greeted nicely.

"Hey, Freddy. I came to see if you wanted any of my cookies." I said.

"Thank you. Your cookies are the best." He complimented, making me blush.

"Freddy, would you mind coming back to the kitchen with me?" I asked.

"Is Foxy there?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then no." He said.

"Please, Freddy? Do it for me." I begged.

"Fine but only this one time, understood?" He asked.

"Understood." I answered as we walked back to the kitchen. Freddy stopped just outside the kitchen and stood on my tippy toes to reach his ear.

"You make like him if you get to know him." I whispered and he grunted. He pushed open the kitchen door and walked inside as I followed him.

"Ahoy, Freddy. How ye doin'?" Foxy asked, smiling at him.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Freddy asked, sitting down.

"I'm doin' great." Foxy answered.

"Glad to hear that." Freddy said in a somewhat nice manner. I smiled seeing the two get along.

"Ye'r very lucky to have such a beautiful bunny beside ye at almost all times." Foxy said, making me blush as I began washing the dishes.

"What'd you just say?" Freddy asked.

"I said she's beautiful." Foxy answered.

"You think just because she's nice to you and because she baked you cookies that you'll win over her heart?" Freddy asked sternly as he stood up.

"Not necessarily." Foxy answered, also standing up.

"Let's not fight." I said, stepping in between the two.

"Back off, Bonnie." Freddy warned.

"I surely thought ye'd be a nice man to a woman considering yer imposing figure and ye'r a class of man and to treat her like this. It's no wonder she doesn't want to date ye." Foxy hissed.

"Is this true?" Freddy asked as he turned to me.

"Well, I... I... uhhh... I'm gonna go check on Mike." I stalled and quickly ran out of the kitchen. I ran into Mike's office, panting.

"Bonnie, what's the matter?" Mike asked with concern in his voice as he jumped up for a relaxing stance.

"Freddy and Foxy are fighting. What do I do?" I asked.

"Ummm... what are they fighting about?" Mike asked.

"Me. They're fighting over me. Foxy complemented me and Freddy got mad." I answered.

"I'm not sure. Just let them work it out." He said.

"Okay... could I stay here?" I asked.

"Why of course. You're always welcome to stay in my office. I don't mind the company." He answered.

~3:30 AM~

Me and Mike watched from the cameras as Freddy marched out of the kitchen but Foxy didn't come out. I was worried that Freddy had hurt Foxy and Mike could tell I was worried about exactly that.

"I know that you're worried for Foxy so go, check on him." Mike said.

"I will. I'll be back soon." I replied as I ran down the hallway. I busted through the kitchen doors, much to Foxy's surprise.

"Foxy! Are you alright?" I asked, rushing over to him.

"Aye, lass. I'm fine." He said, smiling a bit because of my worry.

"I was so worried about the two of you." I replied.

"I appreciate ye checkin' on me but I think ye should talk to Freddy." He said.

"I will. I'll talk to you later tonight, Foxy." I said as I rushed out of the kitchen, towards Freddy.

"Freddy?" I asked as he hadn't acknowledged I was there.

"And here I was, thinking I had been doing every right. I thought for sure I'd win over your heart but... I've failed." He said.

"Freddy, it's fine, really. I appreciate the way you've treated me but I just don't see you that way." I replied.

"All it takes is one fox and two days and he's got your heart in the palm of his hand." Freddy said.

"What? I don't have feelings for him." I argued.

"Just admit it already. We all know you like him. Mike knows it, Goldie knows it, even I do but yet I deny it because I'm afraid to face failure." Freddy explained.

"I have a small crush on him but it will probably go away just like my crush on you did." I said, crossing my arms.

"Just leave me alone, Bonnie." Freddy said as he stood up and walked away. I felt like crying. I ran to the kitchen as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and I busted through the doors.

"Lass? What's wrong?" Foxy asked, his voice filled with panic.

"Freddy told me to leave him alone and that he tried so hard to win my heart." I said, hugging him tightly and burying my face into his chest as I cried. He hugged me back and rubbed my back with his hand.

"I'm sure this will all blow over." Foxy said in an attempt to calm me down. Eventually, my body grew tired and I fell asleep in Foxy's arms.

~Two Hours Later~

"Bonnie..." A familiar voice called out to me as I began to awake.

"Bonnie..." Foxy's voice called. I opened my eyes to find his amber eyes looking down at me.

"It's almost six, ye should be gettin' back to the stage." He said.

"Alright. Thanks for calming me down." I replied as I stood up.

"Ye'r welcome, lass. Anythin' to calm ye down is what I'll do." He said.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight, okay?" I asked.

"Alright, lass. Until next time." He said as he left the kitchen. I sat there, thinking about what had happened.

 _"This has been one crazy night. I met Goldie, Foxy and Freddy fought, and I fell asleep in Foxy's arms."_ I blushed slightly from my crush and from embarrassment. I could tell that after tonight, my crush on Foxy wasn't going away any time soon.

* * *

~Thank you guys for 1 review and 29 views on the first chapter in one day already! Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Bye!


	3. A Special Request

~Hey! I just wanted to say thank you for leaving me 5 good reviews and 61 views already! :) I appreciate the support and I will continue this story

* * *

~Bonnie's POV~

I waited on the stage with Freddy, awaiting midnight to strike. Within a few more minutes, the clock struck midnight and Mike walked in the door. He waved at us and walked to his office. Freddy marched off the stage and I had felt bad all day about what happened last night but there was nothing I could do about it. After a few seconds of debating, I finally stepped off the stage and made my way over to Foxy. Foxy hadn't come out from behind his curtains and I was a little worried.

"Foxy?" I called out only to have no response. My heart began to beat faster and I got a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Foxy?" I called out again a little louder but still no answer. I slowly reached my hand out and grabbed a hold of the curtain before quietly peaking inside. I couldn't see anything as it was too dark inside. I pulled the curtain open a little further and found Foxy asleep on the floor.

 _He looks kinda cute when he's sleeping._ I thought as I blushed at the thought. I stepped inside and quietly walked over to Foxy. I knelt down beside him.

"Foxy..." I called out sweetly. His eyes slowly began to open and once he saw me, he smiled.

"Ahoy, lass." He said as he continued to stare into my eyes, making me blush.

"Hey, Foxy." I replied.

"What's such a pretty lass like ye doin' in a place like this?" He asked, making me blush more.

"Well, I-I had to wake up a handsome pirate." I replied, blushing like mad now.

"Handsome, huh?" Foxy asked.

"Uhhh... y-yeah." I answered as I looked away to avoid awkward eye contact. We both went silent for a couple minutes and I decided to tell him my feelings.

"I have to tell you something." We both said at the same time, making us look at each other.

"You go first." I said.

"No, ye go first, lass." He replied.

"How about on the count of 3?" I asked.

"Ye have yerself a deal." He answered.

"Alright... 1..." I started.

"2..." He continued.

"I have a crush on you!" We both blurted out, making each other blush.

"Ye have a crush on me, lass?" He asked.

"Y-Yes..." I answered, rubbing my arm.

"I didn't think ye'd like me back." He said.

"I d-didn't know y-you liked me... I thought I wouldn't be fit for a guy like you." I replied as he now stood up, bringing me with him.

"I know I've only known ye for two nights now but... I think ye'r perfect for me. Ye'r everythin' I've ever wanted in a girl. Ye'r sweet, ye'r funny, ye'r smart, ye'r beautiful, ye'r cute, overall ye'r perfect." He explained, making me blush madly.

"T-Thank you." I said as I smiled. He placed his hand and hook on my hips and looked into my eyes.

"Lass, would ye like to go out with me?" He asked, making me blush even more.

"I'd love to." I answered. He smiled at me and hugged me tightly. To be honest, I was expecting a kiss but the hug will do just fine.

~?'s POV~

I waited in a dark box, waiting to be moved to my new restaurant. I was excited to meet some new friends but I was nervous.

 _What if I mess up? Or embarrass myself? What if they think I'm a loser?_ I asked myself as I waited to be loaded into a truck.

~Bonnie's POV~

Me and Foxy hugged for a while until he let go of me.

"Hey, Foxy." I said as I looked up at him.

"Aye, lass?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Do you think we'll be together for a while?" I asked.

"Aye. We both have feelings for each other so I don't see why not." He answered, making me smile.

"This is the best night ever!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged me back.

"I agree." He said. Eventually, we stopped hugging and laid down beside each other with my head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to experience this." I said.

"I have before but I didn't think if I did it again, that it'd be with ye." He replied.

"How come?" I asked, frowning at him in question.

"I just felt like after the fight, ye wouldn't date me because it'd upset Freddy." He explained.

"Well, Freddy can't control me so he has no say in this." I said.

"I'm glad that ye'r independent." He replied.

"Do you wanna go tell Mike about the news?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered. We both got up and made our way to his office but Freddy stopped us. Foxy glared at him, ready to fight.

"Foxy, Bonnie, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Bonnie, you are the perfect girl in terms of my standards but, you didn't feel the same so after a lot of thought, I looked else where and now my eyes are on Goldie." Freddy explained.

"Well, I'm glad you came to terms with it." I said.

"Me too." Foxy commented. Freddy smiled and walked away as he waved.

"Well, that was unexpected." Foxy said.

"Yeah." I agreed. We both walked down to Mike's office and walked in.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Mike asked as he turned to us.

"We just wanted to tell you that me and Foxy are dating." I said as I smiled brightly.

"I'm glad to see you two happy." Mike replied as he smiled.

"So, how's Freddy doing?" Mike asked.

"He's left his feelins for Bonnie and got new ones for Goldie." Foxy answered but Mike frowning in confusion.

"That golden bear ye were talkin' about the other night is Goldie." Foxy explained and Mike nodded.

"Alright, well, we'll see you later." I said as we both left his office. We entered the dining room only to hear a female's voice that I hadn't heard before.

"Hey, hot stuff." She said.

* * *

~Hey, guys! I just wanted to say that I now have a poll up about my next story so please go check it out and vote. Thanks!


	4. Hey, Hot Stuff!

~Hey! I just wanted to say that I'm thinking of doing a romance story about Sister Location after I finish "A Bunny's Heart". Let me know if you guys would like that or if you'd like me to do something else. I'm always up for suggestions.

* * *

Previously:

"Do you wanna go tell Mike about the news?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered. We both got up and made our way to his office but Freddy stopped us. Foxy glared at him, ready to fight.

"Foxy, Bonnie, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Bonnie, you are the perfect girl in terms of my standards but, you didn't feel the same so after a lot of thought, I looked else where and now my eyes are on Goldie." Freddy explained.

"Well, I'm glad you came to terms with it." I said.

"Me too." Foxy commented. Freddy smiled and walked away as he waved.

"Well, that was unexpected." Foxy said.

"Yeah." I agreed. We both walked down to Mike's office and walked in.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Mike asked as he turned to us.

"We just wanted to tell you that me and Foxy are dating." I said as I smiled brightly.

"I'm glad to see you two happy." Mike replied as he smiled.

"So, how's Freddy doing?" Mike asked.

"He's left his feelins for Bonnie and got new ones for Goldie." Foxy answered but Mike frowning in confusion.

"That golden bear ye were talkin' about the other night is Goldie." Foxy explained and Mike nodded.

"Alright, well, we'll see you later." I said as we both left his office. We entered the dining room only to hear a female's voice that I hadn't heard before.

"Hey, hot stuff." She said.

* * *

Now:

~Bonnie's POV~

I turned toward's the voice in surprise to her greeting. I saw a chicken who was curvy and had violet eyes.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed.

"Oh... are you two...?" She asked, making the connection.

"Yes, we are." I said sternly.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know." She replied as she blushed a bright red with embarrassment. I felt my anger slowly go away. I took a deep breath and held out my hand.

"I'm Bonnie and this is Foxy." I greeted.

"I'm Chica. So sorry about that." She said as she shook my hand. By now, Freddy and Mike came to the dining area to see what I yelled for.

"Oh, I see we have a new animatronic. I'm Mike, the night guard." Mike said.

"My name's Chica." She replied.

"Freddy Fazbear. It'll be a pleasure having a new face around here." Freddy greeted as Mike walked back to his office.

"It'll be nice to have some new friends." Chica replied, smiling at him as she shook his hand. Freddy nodded and gestured Chica to follow him as they walked away.

"So, Foxy, why do you like being a pirate?" I asked as I turned to him.

"I'm not really sure." He answered, scratching his chin.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure about that either. Do ye have aythin' in mind?" He asked.

"Would you mind cuddling?" I asked as I blushed.

"I wouldn't mind at all, lass." He answered as he smiled at me. We headed back to his cove and he laid down as I rested my head on his shoulder. We talked for a little while as I began to grow more and more tired.

"Foxy?" I asked.

"Aye, lass?" He asked, looking down at him.

"Would you mind if I slept here?" I asked.

"Not at all. Be my guest." He answered, smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"Goodnight, Foxy." I said.

"Goodnight, Bonnie." He replied as I closed my eyes. I slowly drifted asleep in his arms once more.

* * *

~Sorry that this chapter was short, it was just to introduce Chica. The next chapter will be a bit longer. Don't forget to let me know what you guys would like my next FNAF story to be about. Bye!


	5. Tension & Love

~Bonnie's POV~

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up only to find Goldie's white eyes staring down at me.

"Bonnie, come with me. I have a surprise for you." She said. I furrowed my eyebrows at her but complied. I stood up, careful not to wake up Foxy and followed her to the kitchen.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked her as she turned towards me.

"Well, close your eyes." She answered. I closed my eyes and felt a kind of change in my body.

"Alright. Stay here and don't open your eyes!" She said as she ran out of the kitchen. I kept my eyes closed the couple minutes that Goldie was gone. Soon enough, she came back into the kitchen and it sounded like she was carrying something.

"Open your eyes... now." I opened my eyes and saw a mirror in front of me. Instead of seeing my usual self, I saw a young woman in her early 20s with long, purple hair and some decently sized breasts. The woman had a purple shirt on that said "Let's Rock", a black pair of jeans, and a pair of red and black running shoes.

"Goldie... is.. did.. you?" I was unable to comprehend what happened.

"I changed you to look like a human but don't worry, I can reverse for your shows. This will allow you to be able to get closer to people." She explained. I looked at myself once again.

"So, are you doing this to everyone?" I asked.

"Already did except for Foxy." She answered. I blushed thinking about what he may look like as a human.

"Well, have fun with your new body. And in case any humans ask, your name is Kennedy." She said before she disappeared. I looked at myself one final time in the mirror before I left the kitchen.

~Chica's POV~

So this restaurant is quite interesting: I've been turned into a human, I've already made 4 new friends, and I have a crush on Freddy. I looked at myself in the mirrors located in the washrooms. I had a yellow dress on with matching heels and I had at least C-cup sized breasts. I had long and straight blond hair and I thought I looked great. I was hoping to get Freddy's attention this way. I could tell that Freddy had feelings for Goldie but maybe I'd get lucky. Maybe I could let my feelings on Freddy go. After all, Mike was pretty handsome to me. I sighed, unsure what to do. I left the washrooms and saw Freddy for the first time in his human form. He had a black vest on with a white undershirt. He had a black top hat with a matching bowtie. He was quite fit, a bit muscular. I blushed a bright shade of ready as I continued to stare at him. He saw me and walked over.

"Goodmorning, Chica." He said, smiling at me.

"M... M-Morning, Freddy." I stuttered.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Y... Yeah." I answered.

"Alright. Well, I have to go. Talk to you later, Chica." He said as he walked away.

"Later, F-Freddy." I replied. Once Freddy was out of view, I exhaled in relief only to be shoved against the wall. I hit my head hard on the wall.

"Ow..." I groaned, rubbing my head. I looked up and saw a woman in a golden dress with black heels and long golden blond hair.

"Goldie? What was that for?" I asked.

"You're trying to move in on my man." She growled.

"What? No." I argued.

"Yes, you are. Don't play stupid, I know you have feelings for him. I saw the way you were looking at him." She hissed.

"Alright, alright... I'll back off." I said, realizing I had to go for Mike.

"Good. Now don't make me have to confront you again or it'll be worse." Goldie hissed and disappeared. I was sad at first that I had to give up on Freddy but it was soon replaced with anger. I would hold a grudge against Goldie, she seemed quite controlling. I decided to go talk to Mike and left for his office.

~Bonnie's POV~

I was sitting on the stage when I saw a slightly muscular man with long-ish red hair and similar clothes to Foxy. I smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey, Foxy!" I called out and he turned to see me.

"Ahoy, lass!" He called back as walked towards me.

"Bonnie, ye look amazing." He said, making me blush madly.

"Thanks... so do you." I replied, smiling at him. He moved closer to me and grabbed my hands, pulling me off the stage. I giggled as he placed his hands on my waist.

"Lass, I love ye." He said as he stared into my eyes. I blushed and looked back into his eyes.

"I love you too." I replied, making him smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and not a sound was heard. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

"Mmmmm..." I hummed as I kissed him back. We both closed our eyes, deepening the kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Foxy... that was breathtaking." I said, smiling at him.

"I agree." He relied. He kissed me again and I kissed him again. He pulled back and grabbed my hand as he dragged me to his cove. We stepped inside and he pinned me against the wall. He kissed me again as he placed one hand on my waist and the other stroking my cheek as he kissed me. I closed my eyes as I felt my body grow weaker under his affection. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes and I nodded.

"Ye sure ye wanna do this, lass?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I answered.

* * *

~Hey! I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for 6 reviews, 1 follower, and 170 views already! You guys rock! I also wanted to say that the next chapter will be a lemon! Bye!


	6. First Time (LEMON)

**WARNING! This chapter is a lemon! If you are not into lemons, please skip this chapter! This chapter will be extremely short**

~Bonnie's POV~

Foxy kissed me as his hand moved to squeeze my breast. I moaned as he did so. He broke from the kiss as he removed his shirt and kissed me again as I gripped him tightly. He squeezed my breast again, making me moan. Foxy broke the kiss for the final time as I took my shirt off, revealing a bright pink bra covering my breasts. He took both breasts this time and squeezed them, making me moan. He reached behind me as he kissed my neck, taking off my bra. It fell to the floor and he squeezed my breasts again. I moaned louder as he squeezed harder this time. I slowly reached for his hard member, making him moan softly. I slowly unbuckled his pants and he took them off. I got on my knees as he pulled out his member. He looked down at me and I nodded. I grabbed his member by the base and slowly stroked it, making him moan as I looked into his eyes. I slowly took his hard member into my mouth and began the pace by bobbing my head up and down. Foxy trembled from this. I picked up the rhythm as he moaned louder. Soon enough, I was moving quite fast and his body began to tremble and shake.

He gripped my head as a warm and salty tasting liquid flooded my mouth and I swallowed it. He was panting now and I stood up, wiping my mouth as I did so. He grabbed my breasts and put one in his mouth, making me moan now. His free hand reached to remove my pants. He released my breast and pulled my pants down and I removed them. He pulled my matching pink panties down and got on his knees. He slowly stuck his tongue in my now wet clit. I moaned and he stuck two fingers in gradually. He slowly increased his speed with the rhythm. I moaned louder with each minute until I began to tremble with pleasure. I screamed loudly as my orgasm came. He swallowed the liquid that had come from my vagina and stood up now. I knew what I had to do. I laid on my back and spread my legs as he inserted his member into my clit. I moaned loudly and he began the pace very slowly since this was my first time. I bit my finger and closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling more. I moaned loudly with each passing second as he increased his speed. I began to scream when he was moving fast.

I screamed loudly again as my orgasm came and a few minutes later, he came. His semen filled my clit and he pulled out. I was panting heavily and so was he.

"Foxy... t-that was incredible." I said and he nodded as he smiled at me. We both got up and he got dressed. I got dressed too and headed to the bathroom to clean myself up. I entered the bathroom and turned on the tap. I cleaned myself up and headed back to Foxy's Cove as it had so been nicknamed. He was laying on the floor and was sound asleep. I smiled and laid down beside him.

"Goodnight, Foxy." I whispered sweetly and kissed his cheek before closing my eyes and falling asleep myself.

* * *

~Hey! I just wanted to say that I will be uploading a lot for this story this weekend due to a lot of extra time on my hands. I will only be doing a total of 11 chapters on this story and I planned the rest of the chapters from this point and on but don't worry, as soon as I'm finished this one, I'll start a brand new one. Bye!


	7. Loving Bears

~Bonnie's POV~

My eyes slowly opened as I woke up. Once I was awake, I noticed that Foxy had his arm around me and that he was smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"Last night was amazing." I said.

"Aye." He agreed. We both stood up and walked out of the Cove, holding hands. It was only 10:00 AM and Mike was sitting at one of the tables talking with Chica and Freddy. We both walked up to them.

"Morning, guys." I greeted, smiling at them.

"Morning, Bonnie." Chica said, turning to face me and so did Freddy.

"Why are ye sill here, Mike?" Foxy asked.

"I just decided to stay a little longer. I have nothing better to do on a Sunday." He answered.

"He made us breakfast if you guys want any. Pancakes." Freddy said.

"Thanks, Mike." We both said.

"It wasn't a problem." He replied. Me and Foxy both left for the kitchen, still holding hands. We entered the kitchen and I found the pancakes. I got the syrup and butter out while Foxy grabbed two plates. I put two pancakes on his plate and he sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. I grabbed my pancakes and sat beside him.

"Remember when ye fell asleep in me arms?" He asked.

"Yes. I loved that." I answered, blushing madly.

"So how was yer sleep?" Foxy asked as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Mine was good. How about yours?" I asked back, also taking a bite of mine. The pancakes tasted like chocolate chips. Maybe they were chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mine was fantastic." He answered. I smiled hearing that. Foxy quickly wolfed down... or foxed? Down his pancakes.

"Oh, those were delicious." He said.

"I agree." I replied as I finished mine. I took the dishes to the sink and began washing the dishes that were in the sink. Foxy wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my cheek, making blush madly again.

"I love ye." He whispered into my ear, making me blush even more and my cheeks felt so hot.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He straddled me as I washed the dishes. I was just finishing the dishes when a young woman probably in her early 20s walked in. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Excuse me, do you know where the manager is?" She asked.

"Uhh... yes, just give me a second to finish up here." I answered. She nodded and left the kitchen. I finished washing the dishes and turned to Foxy.

"Remember, if she asks, your name is not Foxy." I said and he nodded.

"I know, lass." He replied. We both left the kitchen and found the woman again.

"Hi, I'm Kennedy." I said, holding out my hand.

"I'm Ivy." She replied, shaking it.

"Ahoy, my name's Fox." Foxy said. She nodded.

"So, you guys know where the manager is?" She asked.

"Yes. Follow us." I lead her to the manager's office and she walked inside, closing the door behind her. Me and Foxy both walked away.

"Kennedy, huh?" He asked, nudging me.

"Yeah... that's the name that Goldie gave me." I answered.

"I love it just as much as the name Bonnie." He said, making me blush.

"Did Goldie give you the name Fox?" I asked.

"Aye." He answered.

"Well, it sounds cute." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed me. I closed my eyes, savoring how he tasted.

"Ye taste so sweet." He said, making me blush.

"And you taste wonderful." I replied, making him smile again. We walked to the stage and I grabbed my guitar. I began playing a few notes from one of our songs that we play for the children. Foxy smiled at her, watching my fingers move along the strings to play the correct notes. I stopped and looked at him, only to blush.

"Lass, ye play it beautifully." He said, making me blush more.

"Thanks." I replied and he smiled at me. He closed the gap between us and I felt my heart beating fast. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back as Goldie walked into the room.

"My, my, who do we have here? A real man." Goldie giggled. Foxy rolled his eyes and broke the kiss.

"So, you two enjoying your time in your new bodies?" She asked, walking up to us.

"More than ye know." Foxy answered. She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Well, I won't hold you guys up any longer. Have fun." She said seductively before she disappeared. Once again he kissed me and I closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss.

"Ahem?" The woman from early called. Foxy quickly let go of me.

"Oh, s-sorry." I said, blushing bright red with embarrassment.

"It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be working here as a night guard with Mike. I'm Ivy." She explained.

"Welcome aboard." Foxy said. She smiled and walked to Mike's office, waving goodbye.

* * *

~Goldie's POV~

Operation Polar was officially a go. It was time to win Freddy's heart. I grinned knowing that I had defeated Chica. She was no threat to me but I wanted to make sure she was out of the way. Freddy was in the kitchen. I walked in and smiled at him.

"Hey, Goldie. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing really. What about you?" I asked back.

"Just kinda sitting around, bored." He answered.

"You know what would make this more fun?" I asked.

"What?"

"Freddy, I think you're really sweet and handsome and smart and cute... and I was wondering if maybe..." I paused, trying to get over how nervous I was.

"Go on." He said, blushing like crazy.

"Wondering if you... wanted to go... sometime." I finished. He smiled.

"I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try." Freddy said. I smiled and looked into his eyes. For once in 10 years I felt happy. He closed the gap between us and slowly leaned in and kissed me. We both closed our eyes as I kissed him back. As he kissed me, he pulled me closer to him by my hips.

* * *

~Hey! I just wanted to say, thank you so much 336 views already! And just so you know, the next chapter will be a lemon between Freddy and Goldie. Much like Foxy and Bonnie's, it will be short. Just wanted to say that, see you next time


	8. Mating (LEMON)

**WARNING! This chapter is a lemon! If you are not into lemons, please skip this chapter! This chapter will be extremely short**

~Goldie's POV~

Freddy kissed me as his hands began to wander my body. His hands reached for my butt before he took a handful, making me moan as his tongue explored my mouth. I gripped his arm tightly, feeling his muscles. He broke the kiss as his hands followed my frame, ending at my hips. He reached for my breasts and squeezed them tightly, making me moan again. I slid the straps from my dress off and let it fall to the floor, showing off my black bra and matching panties. Freddy blushed a bit. He squeezed my breasts again, making me moan louder. He reached behind me and unclipped my bra. It fell to floor much like my dress. Freddy began to unbuckle his pants as he kissed me. He removed his pants and pulled out his member. I got on my knees and gripped it by the base. I slowly jerked my hand as I looked to his eyes. His body trembled from the pleasure. I got ready and took his member into my mouth. His body writhed with satisfaction as I slowly bobbed up and down. I increased my speed as he closed his eyes. He began to shake with pleasure and a few minutes later, he gripped my head as his load flowed into my mouth.

I released him and swallowed his semen, enjoying the taste of it. I stood up now and Freddy got on his knees, about to pleasure me. He pulled down my black panties before he slowly inserted to fingers into my clit. I moaned and trembled as he slowly moved his fingers back and forth. I almost instantly reached my orgasm as liquids leaked from my vagina. Freddy got up and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back as we both closed our eyes. He broke the kiss and I bent over the counter. Freddy slowly inserted himself into me, making me moan loudly. He slowly began the pace as my body trembled. He sped up as each minute passed. I moaned loader with each passing minute and I felt liquids leaking from my clit again. I trembled as he slid in and out of me. He began to moan himself as he increased his speed. I trembled and moaned loudly as he released his semen into me. He pulled out and put his pants back on. I got dressed myself and left to get myself cleaned up. I reached the bathrooms and cleaned myself up. I returned to the kitchen and began to cuddle with Freddy before I fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Meet The Toys

~Hey! I just wanted to say that this story will be finished shortly. I only have 1 more chapter after this one and I'd just like to say, I didn't expect this story to get 680 views, 3 followers, and 6 reviews. Thank you guys so much! You rock!

* * *

=Bonnie's POV=

Everything was balanced in the pizzeria. Mike and Chica were happily dating. I was still in love with Foxy and he still loved me. Freddy had finally found happiness in one of his own kind. Ivy had quit a couple weeks back to pursue her life long dream to be a model. I walked into the cove to wake up Foxy.

"Foxy..." I called sweetly. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at me as he stretched.

"Goodmorning." I said, smiling back at him.

"Mornin', lass. How was yer sleep?" He asked as he stood up.

"My sleep was wonderful. You were so cozy last night. How was your sleep?" I asked back.

"My sleep was good." He answered before he kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around me as I leaned back.

"I love ye so much." He said as he stared into my eyes. I blushed and smiled.

"I love you the same." I replied. He smiled and let me go. We both walked out into the dining area, only to find men moving boxes around and the tables were missing. Freddy walked over to us.

"Freddy, what's going on?" I asked.

"Bonnie... Foxy... t... this is gonna be hard to take in." He started and he sounded as if he was going to cry.

"We're... we're... we're being r-replaced." He finished. I gasped and looked at Foxy in worry.

"What will happen to us?" Foxy asked.

"Who knows... they may keep us as extras." He answered. Foxy hugged me tightly as we watched the men. I knew this would not be good in any way.

* * *

~One Month Later~

We were sitting in a dark room, not a sound was heard. I could barely see Foxy or even the door. I moved beside Foxy who was asleep. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Chica was playing with a ball in the corner and Freddy was carving something into the wall. The door slowly opened and 6 figures stood in the doorway. I shielded my eyes as the bright light engulfed the room.

"Hey there." A voice slightly higher than Freddy's called. Chica and Freddy stopped and looked at the figures and Foxy began to wake up. I could see a bear with rosy red cheeks, a black and red top hat, and a black bowtie. I could also see a tall and skinny black figure with a white face with purple streaks coming from its eyes and rosy red cheeks too.

"I'm Toy Freddy and these are my friends Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, and Marionette." The bear said as he flicked on a light and pointed to each character. One was a tall bunny like me but he was light blue with a white belly. He had rosy cheeks and green eyes. He had purple eye shadow. The next figure was like Chica but she was a brighter yellow and was far more curvier. She had blue eyes and what looked to be pink panties. She had a bib that said "Let's party!". The next figure was white and pink, similar to Foxy. She had yellow eyes like him and rosy red cheeks. She didn't have the eye patch and hook however. The last figure was extremely short compared to the others. He had blue eyes and a red and yellow striped balloon. He had a blue and red striped shirt with two buttons.

"How do you do?" Toy Bonnie asked me.

"G-Good." I answered as I stood up.

"Why do you all come with us?" Toy Chica asked. They all left the room and we followed them to the new dining area. The pizzeria looked completely different now.

"Before we get to introducing each other, we're terribly sorry about replacing you guys." Toy Freddy said as he took his hat off. Freddy stepped forward and nodded at him.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear and these are my friends. That's Bonnie." He said and I waved.

"That's Chica and Foxy." He finished, pointing to the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Toy Chica said, hugging me and I hugged her back. After about a half an hour, everyone introduced themselves. I learned that Mangle liked to draw and that Balloon Boy liked to listen to Toy Freddy sing. I also learned that Toy Chica really likes to cook and bake and that Toy Bonnie loves playing the guitar. I had noticed that Marionette didn't talk much. I was washing the dishes when Foxy quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled and blushed at the same time.

"I love you." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love ye too." He replied, smiling at me. I smiled back. Mike walked in and smiled at us.

"Guess what guys." He said excitedly.

"What?" We both asked.

"I'm the owner of the pizzeria now!" He answered, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said and Foxy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I have to go tell the others. See you later!" He yelled as he ran out of the kitchen. Foxy chuckled and held me closer to me. Eventually, I finished the dishes and we headed back to the Parts & Service room as it had been called. We laid down on the floor and I fell asleep as Foxy wrapped his arms around me.


	10. In Operation Again (Final)

~Hey! I just wanted to say that this last chapter will be short. I will be making a Sister Location story after this. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I woke up, still in Foxy's arms. He was awake as well.

"Goodmornin', Bonnie." He said sweetly.

"Goodmorning, Foxy." I replied and we smiled at each other. We both stood and walked out of the P&S room, holding hands. We found Chica and Toy Chica talking with Mangle. Freddy was talking with Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie was playing his guitar.

"Shall I make us breakfast?" I asked Foxy.

"Sure, lass. I'll help ye." I smiled at him and we walked into the kitchen. I grabbed ingredients for the omelettes and I grabbed bacon. I grabbed a pan and turned the stove top on. I put the bacon in the pan and put the pan on a burner. I finished cracking the eggs and such. I mixed the eggs with season and put them in a separate pan. I flipped the omelettes once one side was cooked. By now, the bacon was ready and I put it and one of the omelettes on a plate and handed it to Foxy.

"Thanks, lass." He said.

"You're welcome." I replied. I repeated this process 10 times and gave everyone an omelette with bacon. I was the last to eat mine as I wanted to feed everyone else first. Mike walked into the kitchen.

"Could you guys come with me?" He asked as I finished my omelette. We nodded and I set my plate down. We left for the dining area and found everyone looking at Mike.

"I have some important news." He started as he got up on stage.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Goldie, I have found a use for you all. Now, you don't have to agree to this but would you like to work here at the pizzeria?" Mike asked. The five of us looked at each other, all agreeing on the idea.

"We would." Freddy said.

* * *

~One Month Later~

Me and Foxy were waiters at the pizzeria as we rushed around to serve pizza and pop to the children. Freddy worked with Marionette at the prize corner and Chica was a supervisor in Mangle's room. Goldie was a supervisor the dining area and on some occasions, she was the supervisor for parties. We were all happy to finally have a purpose again but I did miss the days of performing for children. The reward we got for working was free food whenever, we were allowed to play the arcade games whenever we wanted, and we were allowed to mess with the night guards if we wanted to. Life was good and I was happy. Happy to have a use again and happy to be by Foxy's side.

* * *

~Hey! I would like to say thank you for the support on this story. I will start working on the Sister Location story almost immediately. Thank you! You guys all rock! :)


End file.
